Such safety devices are state of the art. In systems, in which gaseous working media are used, safety devices of this type are employed to obtain a safe, i.e. not environmentally hazardous pressure reduction in the event of a problem. In particular in the case of systems that contain pressure accumulators, which during operation produce high gas pressures that can be 100 bar or higher, it is necessary to ensure that, when there are pressure increases exceeding a safe limit value, of the kind produced by operation interruptions due to malfunction of system components or due to temperature increases, for example in the case of a fire, a safe pressure reduction takes place through activation of the bursting device.